No Never Its been done
by XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX
Summary: Okay. just read.its good i promise its kinda 3/4 of the way through breaking dawn so spoilers! THIS IS PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER
1. Getting Out

_No. Never. Its been done. (Property of Stephanie Meyer)_

**This is kina twilight from Renesmees point of view, from when she starts hurting Bella, when she is being born. Happy Reading!!**

I needed to get out. But how could I get out? There were all these white, hard things in the way. Maybe if I moved them. Yes, there we go. It made a very strange noise. What is that other noise? It's almost like, screaming? Was it me? Did I do that? I'm so squished up in here. I need to get out! There is another one of those white things! It's bigger than all the others. I wonder if I can move that one? Yes, I did it!

Oh no. There was another loud noise. Another scream. I think I might've done that. I love this person I'm inside but I cant help this. I cant help hurting her to get out. She is in pain. My loved one is in pain. Because of me. Once I get out I will not hurt her anymore.

I promise her that.

I can see something. There are all of these red and white and silver things. I'm on something soft. And furry. And I'm really cold. Now these people are biting my loved one. She doesn't look very well. She isn't making any noise. What's wrong with my loved one? Why isn't she sitting up?

I love her dearly and I want to help her. What? No! Now this very beautiful girl is picking me up and smiling at me. No! I want to help my loved one. I want to help my momma. Let me help my momma!


	2. Light

_No. Never. Its been done. (Property of Stephanie Meyer) (Btw I don't have anything against blondes in this story, its just so I can describe Rosalie without saying names)_

_Renesmee Chapter II __**Light**_

_**(Preface) **_

No! I want to help my loved one. I want to help my momma. Let me help my momma!

How long could I go without seeing her? I wanted to see her, needed to even. I knew she was in pain and I wanted to help her. How long until this stupid, blonde haired girl would put me down?!

My heart skipped a beat. There she was. My very own loved one. My real momma. She was beautiful. She had lovely, dark hair and dark, deep brown eyes and the most beautiful shaped face. I wonder if I looked like her. But she looked in pain. Why would she be in pain? Was it that, beautiful, man biting her all over? No! no, no, no, no, no! he bit her in her heart.

I froze completely in the woman's arms. He had punctured her heart. Why on earth had he done that? He looked at her with such love and concern in his eyes, how could he have killed her?

I wanted to make her better, and put her out of her pain. What was happening? I was so confused! Somebody needed to tell me something! Put me out of the dark.

Why wouldn't my momma move? She was just lying there, shaking, looking like she had the sun burning inside her.

What could I do?


	3. The Waking

_No. Never. Its been done (Property of Stephenie Meyer)_

**Renesmee Chapter III The Waking**

(2 days later)

REPOV

She was moving. And I mean real moving, not just shaking about in pain.

She looked…. Calmer, like the fire inside her was cooling down, reducing. She was moving here fingertips. I stared down at her, wanting her to see again. Wanting her to see me. Why wasn't anyone noticing this?! She was beginning to wake up and they were sitting around a table looking worried! I couldn't take anymore of this… ignorance.

So I screamed.

And finally there was some action! They all crowded round her and looked in on her, ad the man who had done this to her cradled her head in his hands, and was whispering something in her ear. Her eyes were moving around the room, taking everything in and when she looked at me she stopped, and stared at me, taking _me_ in.

EPOV

'Come on Bella!' I whispered in her ear. 'You can do this! Just a little more, okay sweetheart, Bella, just a little more, then you can get up.'

REPOV

She sat up! She sat up! She sat up and looked at me. I got scared then. Her eyes were a deep crimson red, and when she looked at me her eyes seemed to grow, and that was what scared me.

Last time I had seen her… normal, she'd had these beautiful deep brown eyes, which sparkled in the light. Now she looked dangerous, and cold and hard. She wasn't my momma anymore.


	4. The Realisation

_No. Never. Its been done (Property of Stephenie Meyer)_

**Chapter IV – The Realisation**

BPOV

I looked at my daughter. _My_ daughter. Renesmee. She was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Long, flowing ringlets and the most zeal filled eyes I had ever seen. They just sucked you in.

But something wasn't right. Her look wasn't a look of love, or passion. When she was looking at me it was a look of fear, of dread, like she was… afraid of me.

What did I look like? A monster? A… a mutant? She didn't love me the way I loved her. And by the look on her face, she wanted to get as far away from me as possible.

REPOV

My momma looked down in shame. Had she seen my frightened face? I didn't mean to hurt her. Now it was my turn to feel shame. She had created me, held me, let me grow inside her. And now I rejected her. What sort of daughter was I? What sort of daughter rejected their mother after all they had done for them. I was a disgrace, and I was secretly killing myself inside with shame.


	5. It All Comes Down To Her

_No Never Its Been Done Everything in here belong to Stephenie Meyer!!! _

_**Sooooo sorry I didn't update before. I have just been sooo busy with TONS of homework. Stupid school. Anyway…… yah………… happy reading! (I **_**might**_** carry on or this might be the end of it or I might just do all BOPV but that kinda loses the point!)**_

**REPOV**

I was finally being left alone. I needed to think. Almost 24/7 people had been crowding round me and cooing and worrying and I just wanted to scream.

But I had to keep myself contained. I couldn't let momma know anything was wrong, or she might keep a special eye on me.

I looked at the curtains blowing in the soft breeze of the night. Did I really want to do this? Did I want to end it all now or did I want to live a full life with my momma?

I knew. I had to.

I started to walk over to the window. I climbed onto the rocking chair that momma always rocked on with me. So many memories. So many happy memories. No! Keep focused. You need to do this.I was at the window. I looked at the grass, almost black in the night. Then I looked at the clock, and it was 01:14. Time of death, 01:15. I took a deep breath, and jumped. Little did I know I had chosen the worst time, as momma came through my door.

The last things I ever heard were her screams, filled with shock, and the sound of a glass bottle smashing on the floor.

**BPOV**

I had just had the most wonderful night with my new family. Then I realised that I hadn't checked on Renesmee in… 5 hours! I grabbed a bottle of 'blood milkshake' as she always called it. That funny wonderful little girl! She was the best thing that had happened to me next to Edward and Alice. I ran up the stairs with my new founded speed, and then slowed at her door. She must have been asleep, because I couldn't hear her turning in her blanket as she always did when she was awake.

I decided to go and watch her sleep. She always looked even more beautiful when she was still and quiet. I tiptoed in, when I realised there was no bump in the blanket.

"Oh, very funny Renesmee!" I whispered. "I've got a blood milkshake for you!" I peeped round the side of her cot, expecting to hear her squeal of laughter when I found her.

But she wasn't there. I began to get slightly worried. Then, just like in movies, I looked at the open window with the curtains blowing gracefully in the wind. Then I screamed when I realised what had happened, and, even though I was a vampire, I dropped the bottle out of was dead. She was gone. Forever. My baby was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

Then, I realised she must have had the idea today, or Alice would have seen it coming. I just sat there and cried the whole night, and even when Edward and all of the others came in to comfort me, I just couldn't stop.

**I know you probably all hate me now but… what the hey, life's for living! (Okay so maybe I didn't show it that well in this story!!!) Please review!!! Please please please! It makes it all worthwhile if you do! XxXfluffysexyvampireXxX**


End file.
